Puppy Tails
by CambionTwins
Summary: Bryn comes to visit for Halloween and Rhydian finds himself crushing on his little brother and his costume.


Okay here is the next weekly draw fic, please read at your own discretion.

This fic contains incest between two brothers, and two minor brothers to boot so if two underage boys who are related having sex offends you in any way kindly click the back button and do not read the fic, because I am not in the mood to hear any bad mouthing. And if you still read it and decide to caps lock me to death please just remember that I only write what I draw for the week, so don't blame me, blame fate.

For everyone else who reads this, I hope you enjoy and that it does not suck too much. This pairing and incest are out of my element so please forgive me.

Puppy Tails

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

It was Halloween and Rhydian could not wait to enjoy the holiday with his new pack, even if he was stuck babysitting his little brother. He wanted to make this day about him and Maddie, he even went as far as to plan a special something just for the two of them that night and it involved the woods and a lot of noise, however thanks to his mum dropping the babysitting bomb on him just last night, all of his plans have been obliterated. Rhydian looks across the table at his little brother while he munches on his burger and literary gulps down his shake without stopping to breathe, he had to admit, the kid was not all bad. Though you had to dig through years of wild nature just to get him to open up and relax a little, but after getting through to his brother Rhydian had to admit that his life has been easier what with being in a tame pack and having family/linage in a wild pack, he was glad that some of the drama that came with being a Wolfblood has been lessened even if only by a little.

"You should slow down or you might just lose a hand, what with the way that your eating" Rhydian says to the younger at the table when the kid finished his burger in record time. Bryn just looks up at his brother and makes a face; he would be lying if he said that he did not look up to his brother and he might even say that he felt something more then just simple admiration when he looked at his brother, and since spending a few days with his Rhydian was his idea. Bryn had been having dreams about his brother ever since his last visit and they were not the kind that a kid his age should be having, especially not about his brother. "Can I have another one of these?" Bryn asks the subject of his experimentation pointing to Rhydian's half eaten burger; his brother just gave him a smile and said sure.

"My parents don't want me spending time with a wild Wolfblood, they are afraid that I might learn or do something else that they don't want me to" Maddie says as she and Rhydian are walking down the halls of school. Rhydian was crushed by her words, he had gone through all that trouble and had even gotten a way to get rid of Bryn for a few hours but now all of that was for nothing, he won't be getting a night alone with Maddie. That day at school Rhydian was mad almost all the time, earning him a few looks from his friends and a lecture from the cause of his frustrations, Maddie.

After school Rhydian jogged off towards the woods like normal, but this time he was alone, just like he has been for a while now; because now instead of going straight home he was meeting up with Bryn who was waiting not far from school. Bryn was waiting in a clearing not too far from school, yet not close enough to be seen by anyone. When Rhydian came bounding into the clearing and saw his younger brother laying there in the somewhat long grass he could not help but smile, the kid looked peaceful and not at all like the little firecracker Rhydian knew he was and he had to admit that it was a better look for his brother, it made him look cute like a kid his age should be.

The two brothers spent their time at Rhydian's house, playing games and just hanging out. "Have you ever gone trick or treating?" Rhydian asked Bryn and the kid just made the cutest face Rhydian had ever seen, "ok I have been thinking that Bryn, my younger brother is cute way too many times today, but that can't be too wrong can it" Rhydian's thoughts swarm through his head. Bryn looks at his older brother and asks, "what's trick or treating?" and just to see whether or not his guess about being cute is right he cocks his head to the side and looks at Rhydian through his lashes.

A few hours and a visit to a costume store later the two are standing outside of the house, both dressed to go trick or treating. Rhydian decided to go this year as a vampire thinking that it would be funny since he is a wolf and he didn't really know what to go as, however Bryn had decided to go as a wolf, although not a real wolf but rather a costume that was made up of ears, paws and a tail that somehow wagged when he moved and Rhydian would be lying if he said that that costume, no rather his brother wearing that costume was turning him on and he just hopes that he can contain himself for the night. Sadly for him, he could not.

"AH YES!" was heard through the cold night air, it was coming not far from the school where a party was going on. The clearing where the brothers would meet after school was filled with similar sounds. "MORE BRYN….. TAKE MORE OF IT!" Rhydian let lose into the crisp air as his younger brother was on his knees in front of him taking his quite large member for his age into his mouth, and doing a good job at it. "You like me sucking you, don't you brother? (lick) here out in the open (lick) where anyone can see us (suck), and the sounds you make (lick) are going to get us caught but I don't care because I want you to scream so loud that everyone hears you come undone", Bryn says right before he adjusts himself so that he has a better angle. Rhydian looks down just in time to see the younger of the two take him back in his mouth and not stop at only the head this time, Rhydian can feel the warm heat of Bryn's mouth encompass his entire length and the scream that it rips from him would make a porn star jealous. Bryn smile around his brother thick member as said brothers legs start to turn to jelly and forces him to fall to his knees on the ground, Bryn had moved out of the way quickly so that he would not be in the way.

"You know brother, I have been wondering something these past few days" Bryn starts as he pushes Rhydian so that he is leaning back on his knees, "You have been giving me these looks, and I might not be very smart when it comes to a lot of stuff but…" Bryn leans in to kiss his brother jaw before moving onto nibbling on his ear and continuing, "I have seen that look in our pack many times" he moves down Rhydian's body kissing whatever skin has been exposed when Bryn had ripped a few holes in his costume. Rhydian was breathing hard and he was a moaning mess beneath his brothers touch, it should bother him that he was submitting to someone younger, to another guy, to his brother but it wasn't; it was just turning him on even more and the amount of pre cum that is leaking from his dick is more then a enough proof of that.

When Bryn reaches his prize again he gives a quick lick with his tongue and the loud moan that comes from his brother mouth brings a smirk to his own, getting an evil idea Bryn looks up at his wrecked brother and says "scream for me Rhydian" before taking all of his older brother into his mouth, Rhydian doing as commanded lets out a scream so loud that he was sure Maddie must have heard from where she was at the school party, but he didn't care, not when his Bryn was on his hands and knees deep throating him and looking at him through his eye lashes, those damned lashes got to him and with one last very loud, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rhydian cums in his brother's mouth and Bryn takes it. It takes a while for the world to refocus for Rhydian but when it does the first thing he sees is his brother, who has a mouthful of his cum which he did not swallow yet, which he does however once he sees that he has his brothers attention again.

A few minutes Rhydian remembers how to speak and asks, "What look have you seen many times before?" Bryn gives him a smirk before replying. "Lust brother, the look of lust. Though I don't think that you knew what your body was saying to me". Rhydian is taken aback, he didn't know what kinds of looks he had been giving his brother, sure he had been thinking that the kid was cute and that in a few years that cute could become hot but he never thought that he had given his brother lustful looks. Rhydian is pulled from his thoughts by Bryn, "want to know something really cool about being a Wolfblood?" Bryn asks knowing that his brother is always up for learning something new about Wolfbloods. Rhydian does not have time to reply before Bryn is moving in close, and moving his lips against his own, the younger of the two breaks the kiss shortly after and moves to whisper into his brother ear, "we Wolfbloods can go for hours" Bryn whispered as he grabbed his brother already hard member again and giving it a few strokes before continuing what he was saying, "now how about we replace this tail with something bigger. Rhydian had no idea that his night would turn out like this but he is glad it did and he is going to have to ask the owner of that costume shop why he would sell a little kid a tail that acts like a butt plug, and then he will have to thank him.

I hoped you liked it, please review regardless. It helps hearing what was bad and what was good; it helps me grow as a writer.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
